Paradise Taken
by GSRForeverLove
Summary: Post One to Go. Sara is kidnapped by a crime lord who requires Grissom’s assistance to clear his son of murder. He will stop at nothing to ensure Grissom investigates the case. But will there be a happy ending even if he co-operates...?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Paradise Taken

**Authors:** sidle77, PiperGrissom, Neelloc12, Clayfish32, FoxyJorja, RachXx25, Penguin Chicky, GSR-4EVER, ilovegsr, HoratiosGirl, cropper1818 (in order of sections written)

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Post One to Go. Sara is kidnapped by a crime lord who requires Grissom's assistance to clear his son of murder. He will stop at nothing to ensure Grissom investigates the case. But will there be a happy ending even if he co-operates.....?

**A/N: **This is a round robin challenge set at GSRForeverLove

Chapter 1:

Sara opened her eyes and tried to focus.

With a heavy groan she attempted to move - she couldn't, she was restrained. Her hands bound tightly behind her and her legs tied together with rope.

She thought, hard, trying to recall how she got into her current predicament, and where the hell was Grissom?

"Gil..." she sighed.

He had come to the jungle just two days before to declare his undying love, now where was he when she needed him?

Squirming, Sara managed to turn and push herself up onto her knees. Looking around the small enclosed space, she realized she was more than likely in some sort of small hut. The roof was a dead giveaway.

Attempting to ignore the throbbing in her head she tried to recall what had happened but she barely had the chance when she heard voices...and they were getting closer.........

Slamming her eyes shut she allowed her body slump back onto the dirt floor. Better to pretend she was unconscious then to face whoever was holding her captive, at least until she could try and figure out what was going on. She tried to still her breathing and relax her body when the flap to the hut opened. Two men entered.

"Look's like she's still out... that seems to be some powerful tranquilizer you gave her." A throaty voice said.

"If I mixed it up right, she should be coming too in a few hours. Too bad the doc got away." Another voice replied.

Sara tried to relax herself, but her fear was making her shudder. She thought it was Ironic that she had travelled so far to escape the horrors of man... and yet they had found her again.

"We don't have long... we need to get the doc. We can't let him expose what's going on here." The throaty voice said.

"I got off a good shot so there should be a trail. We'll be lucky to find him before he bleeds out." The other voice replied.

Sara waited for what seemed like an eternity as the two men shuffled around. She tried not to think about Gil, for she knew she would fall apart and give herself away. Was it possible that these two men had hurt Gil so bad that he was dying in the jungle?

She thought as hard as she could, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what had happened. She remembered waking up with Gil... going to a shallow pool to wash up and then... nothing.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom staggered through the jungle, his shirt full of blood, but he didn't seem to notice. He ignored the pain in his left shoulder, continuing his search for Sara as he headed back towards camp.

"Where are you....?" He mumbled through a panicked gasp.

As he neared the camp, he saw them. The poor animals, they were dead, all of them. Someone had obviously taken out the anger on the poor creatures.

He staggered into Sara's tent to find something to cover his wound. As soon as he stepped inside he saw Sara's friend, Hans, lying on the ground with a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his neck. Then he looked about himself and saw a similar dart sticking out of the water bottle strapped to his side, it had failed to strike his flesh. Grissom didn't know if he'd prefer it had hit him, maybe then they wouldn't have shot him.

Pulling the dart carefully from the bottle he threw it on the ground before grabbing a cloth and holding it forcefully to his shoulder. He moved as quickly as he could and attempted to revive Hans.

"Have you seen Sara? Did she come back here?" He shook Hans with an urgent roughness as he continued, "God I think they took her, did they take her?"

"I don't know, Dr Grissom, I'm sorry...I...I" Hans stuttered, "Just saw them running away before I passed out, but...erm, they may have been carrying someone."

"Damn it." Grissom cried, "I can't lose her....I've gotta find her." He declared as he stood up.

"Whoa," A lightheaded feeling washed over him, causing him to kneel back down quickly.

"Easy there Dr. Grissom. You've got a nasty looking shoulder wound there, let me check it out." Luckily for Grissom Hans was the camp's resident first aid expert.

As Hans examined Grissom's shoulder, the ex CSI thought back to earlier that day.

He and Sara had gone to the shallow pool to wash up. What started out as harmless chit chat while cleaning turned into an all out water splashing fight....

_"GIL!!" Sara screeched with laughter as she got a good splash to the face._

ZIIIIIIIIPPPP

Grissom heard something fly past his ear. He looked around and spotted the dart in the tree.

"SARA RUN!!!!"

Sara took off in a panic, not knowing what was going on but not wanting to stick around to find out either. Grissom said to run so she was running. He followed.

He doesn't know how it happened but it did. One second they were together, the next she was nowhere in sight.

"SARA!!!! SARA!!!!" He screamed as he frantically searched for her, panic settling in his heart. Where did she go? How did they get separated?

As he ran through the woods, searching for his beloved while also running from an unknown source behind him, he spotted a clearing up ahead. Noises could be heard emanating from the area. He crouched down low and approached cautiously. He carefully parted some branches and peeked through. He couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing in the middle of the Costa Rican jungle.

It took him by such surprise that he stopped dead in his tracks.

He knew that poaching sea turtles along the coast of Costa Rica was an ongoing problem. Four of the world's seven turtle species nest along Costa Rica's beaches. Sara had told him about several sites that were set up to aid in the conservation of sea turtles in Tortuguero, Parismina, and Pital, among others.

The image before him took what little breath he had from his already screaming lungs.

_  
Dozens upon dozens of turtle carcasses had been stripped from their shells. The shells lay in piles while the meat had been harvested, presumably for sale on the black market along with, he assumed, any eggs. It must have taken the poachers a long time to transport their cache to the middle of the jungle. He hoped Sara hadn't seen this._

Sara!

His mind snapped back to the present and he started moving again.

Poachers...so they must have stumbled blindly into their territory. Someone got scared of being found out and sent a few warning shots? No, that didn't add up. If it had simply been a case of wrong place, wrong time they wouldn't have tried to tranquilize him and, since they missed, shoot him. He desperately hoped they hadn't gotten Sara...

He glanced at his shoulder and his mind went wild with possible scenarios. Maybe someone wasn't happy about his sudden presence at the camp. Or perhaps there were some dirty crew members aboard the Sea Shepard. He laughed grimly. He thought he'd left the violence behind in Vegas...he'd get to the bottom of this. It was his forte, he just had too.

Now that his shoulder had been cleaned, wrapped, and was now being held in place by a makeshift sling he was ready to go again.

Thanking Hans, assuring him that his arm felt much better, and warning him not to wander too far, he grabbed a fresh canteen and set out into the jungle once more.

He couldn't lose her again.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

In the mean time Sara was still lying on the dirt floor in the middle of the hut. She was trying to untie her hands and feet but she had no luck. Suddenly she heard someone coming closer and then two men stepped into the hut again.

"Good morning to you miss Sidle, I see finally you are awake," One of the man said.

"What do you want from me?" Sara stammered.

"That my dear is a surprise," The other man told her, "You are coming with us to see the doctor."

Both men grabbed Sara and pulled her to her feet. She struggled and tried to break free but with her hands and feet bound it was an impossible task and the two men dragged her out of the hut into the jungle.

The two men pulled Sara through the trees, and after being here so long she knew many of the paths and locations of the area, but as she looked around and tried to focus on the surroundings, she didn't see any that she recognised.

"Where are we going, who the hell is the Doctor?" Sara yelled at the two men.

When they didn't answer she struggled furiously, shouting at the top of her lungs in hope someone would hear. Her attempt was futile as mere seconds later a hand slapped her hard across the face and silenced her.

"Stop!!" Demanded the other man, "We can't harm her, she looks like she bruises easily and men don't like women with marks that are not their own," He continued staring into Sara's brown eyes with a smile that did not settle well in her mind.

After about a ten minute drag through the jungle they finally came to a light stone building covered and surrounded by trees. No one would have ever guessed it was there. The two men pulled Sara right through an open doorway and the man that smacked her lifted her up and dropped her into a cold metal chair before tying her tightly to it.

"You should relax Miss Sidle, stressing your body will do no good for what is in store for you." His creepy smile made Sara shiver. "The Doc will be right in to look you over, and then the real fun begins."

Both men roared with laughter as Sara wondered how she was going to get out of this and what the hell was going on?

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

**  
**Grissom tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder as he marched through the jungle. Stopping for a few minutes he sat on a boulder and took a swig of water, groaning as he moved his arm. Closing the lid on his canteen he couldn't believe this was happening. It was only that morning that he again looked at his mother's engagement ring determined he would finally give it to Sara. He wanted his second proposal to make up for the first time when she had been stung by the bee. Slowly standing up Grissom knew that as soon as he rescued her nothing bad would ever happen to her again. About to start back on the path Grissom heard two men speaking Spanish in the distance.

Even though he only roughly knew the language, Grissom was able to catch a few words from the conversation.

"The subject is ready..."

"The other one is missing..."

"Soon the plan will be on motion..."

It was obvious that these men knew where Sara was and were now looking for him. As the men started to walk again, Grissom was soon following closely behind, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

Minutes, maybe hours later they reached an old building surrounded by all kinds of trees, with an entrance, most likely the only one, well guarded by cameras. The shorter of the two men took out a card and slid it through a detector, a second later the main door had opened and closed again, the two men disappearing inside.

Giving a hopeless sigh, Grissom slumped back against a log and tried to catch his breath. As the pain in his left shoulder intensified he remembered his wound. His last thought before his eyes drifted closed: Sara.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he perfectly remembered it was not inside a grey, dark room...

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

Sara squirmed in the chair. The man that slapped her put a rag in her mouth to deter her from making any more noise. She sat there, tears filling her eyes as she struggled to breathe through her nose. All she could think about was Gil and if he was okay. Her face was still stinging from the slap and her eye started to swell slightly.

All of a sudden she heard someone a door open and someone behind her.

"Well, well." Said the Spanish accented voice. "What do we have here?" The man moved in front of Sara and was dressed in a white lab coat.

'How ironic,' Sara thought.

He touched her face, sliding his grubby hands around her jaw. He put his face extremely close to hers and took in a deep breath, smelling her.

"Mmmmmmmm...." he moaned in delight before moving behind her again, running his hand through her hair before smelling that too.

Sara felt her stomach turn. She just wanted to just throw up. 'God, what was happening to her?' She thought.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Grissom tried to get up but initially had no luck. He fell back to the ground with the realization that his legs were tied together, but, somewhat loosely. Not to mention his hands, who ever tied him didn't do a very good job. It didn't take long for him to work his bindings free and he stood quickly.

"Where's the door," He mumbled, as he looked around the room. "Where am I for that matter?"

Suddenly a squeak rang out from the other end of the room and daylight streamed in through a hole in the ceiling. A ladder was dropped and a man climbed down into the room.

At the sound of the squeaking hinges, Grissom had collapsed back into his corner and hurriedly rewrapped his bindings about first his ankles and then his wrists. Slumping back down and feigning unconsciousness, he watched warily from beneath scarcely cracked lids as a rope ladder fell down through the opening and one man climbed down, shortly followed by another. Grissom squeezed his eyes tightly together as the first man shone a light over his face and remained still.

The men began speaking and Grissom followed their conversation as best he could. Evidently, he had been taken on the orders of a powerful crime lord who was concerned about the welfare of his son. The son had been accused of a crime, a murder for which the father was convinced he was innocent. This crime lord wanted Grissom to investigate for him and gather any and all evidence necessary to prove the son's innocence. Sara had been taken to ensure Grissom's participation. Once Grissom had successfully completed his investigation, he was to be killed and Sara was to be sold to white slavers.

Grissom's blood ran cold when he finally assembled all of the pieces and worked out the meaning of the conversation. The men apparently satisfied that he was still unconscious, retreated back up the ladder and closed the hatch, leaving Grissom in the darkness with only his own thoughts and fears for company.

A/N: So what do you think? If you'd like more, leave a review :)


	2. Do you understand?

Chapter 2:

Author's (in order of writing): sidle77, elm22, PiperGrissom, Neelloc12, Clayfish32, ilovegsr, Rachxx25, Horatio's Girl

Lying on the floor, Grissom waited until the mumblings of the two men chatting above him drifted off into silence.

He remained still until he was sure they had left the immediate vicinity and then got up quickly, kicking off his loosely fitted bindings with ease. His eyes scanned the room quickly. His current prison seemed to be made of stone, some kind of cave probably, adapted to his captures needs. But after carefully examining his surroundings he found the only way out was up. The same way the two men had just dropped in. Sadly for him, there was no way he could reach the hatch.

CSICSICSICSICSICSI

The struggle with her captors, bonds and the constant fear that pressed into her heart by the situation had left Sara exhausted. She had begun to doze when she heard the door behind her open and two men came into her view. They were talking amongst themselves as they stopped in front of her.

One she recognized, the man in the white lab coat that had touched her face and made her feel violated. The other man she didn't recognize.

They talked between themselves, ignoring her. Sara managed to translate a few of the words they said. But one sentence froze her heart with fear.

"Try her out...."

The Doctor untied Sara's hands from the chair but before she could react they were tightly bound behind her back again. The other man grabbed her arm in a painfully harsh grip and pulled her close to his body.

Sara looked away as an evil grin formed on his lips and he slapped her hard across the face before forcing her to look at him by grabbing her chin. She spat in his face but he only laughed and mumbled to the Doctor behind her. When the Doctor responded the man holding Sara smiled and dragged her to the other side of the room. He opened a door and pushed her into the small, adjoining room. She lost her footing and fell face first on the only piece of furniture that occupied the space, a hard bed.

The man shut the door and stepped up behind her. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and she struggled against him as he tried to pull them off...

Sara woke with a start and couldn't stop shaking.

She sighed heavily trying to recover from her nightmare, she must have drifted off but she didn't remember when. As she looked around, she found that they had left her in the room alone, and she was now untied and sitting freely in the chair.

"Thank God," Was all she could mutter to herself and sighed again. Although she was alone she dare not move, or try and escape, at least not yet, not until she had a plan.

Leaning back she thought hard while also trying to rest, she needed to conserve her energy, the jungle was a dangerous place. She also knew time, was not on her side....

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Grissom spent what seemed like forever looking for a way out of his prison, but there was nothing. Suddenly the hatch above his head opened again and he knew he hadn't enough time to get back into his bonds. So, as his heart beat at a thousand beats per second he stepped back against the cold wall and awaited whatever was coming his way...

The two men who had come in earlier climbed back down the ladder. Grissom swallowed hard as they reached the bottom and turned around to face him. Their eyes grew wide when they saw Grissom standing there. After a moment their eyes relaxed.

"Ahhh, Senor Grissom, I see you are awake....and you got out of Jose's bindings." The first man spoke, nodding to his partner.

Jose whispered quickly to the first man.

"I know, I can't understand how a fine woman like that could be with an old man like this either. I could show her a good time," He chuckled, elbowing Jose in the side.

Grissom glared silently at the men.

"Come now Senor Grissom, the boss is here and would like to speak with you." He pulled a gun from the waistband of his pants and gestured to the ladder. "After you senor and I would suggest you do not try anything, it is a long way to fall back down."

Slowly, Grissom approached the ladder.

"Wait!" The man demanded and Grissom stopped before he placed his hand on the first reachable rung.

"I will go before you and Jose will follow, make sure you take it nice and slow senor, you understand?"

Nodding Grissom stepped back and allowed the man to climb before him. "Oh how rude of me," He apologised before climbing. "My name is Eduardo and I will be your keeper until you are told otherwise."

Grissom nodded again, not wanting to argue with the man.

"I realise the climb may be hard with your arm senor, but I am sure you will make it."

Eduardo smiled and began climbing the ladder and indeed he was right. Grissom did struggle to get up the vertical object. His shoulder burned with each pull and it took him a lot longer to get out of the room than it had taken Eduardo. Eventually he reached the top where Eduardo waited patiently.

Once Grissom had pulled himself from the underground room he winced heavily and bent over in pain. His shoulder was agony now.

"Come senor," Eduardo placed an arm under his and Jose did the same to the other arm, pulling him up straight. "We can not keep the boss waiting."

Grissom groaned as he half walked and was half dragged through some trees and to a stone man made building. Two guards stood by what Grissom could only presume was the main entrance, both were armed with semi automatic weapons.

They stepped aside and allowed the three men to enter.

The two men lead Grissom down a dark corridor and into a dimly lit room. In the middle of the room sat two wooden chairs facing each other. Standing next to the chair facing the door was a finely dressed man.

"Welcome Dr. Grissom, please take a seat." The man gestured to the other chair.

Grissom figured this must be the crime boss by the look of his attire. The two men pulled Grissom to the chair and he collapsed into it. They quickly tied his wrists to the arms.

"Our other guest will be with us shortly," He nodded to the men, "And then we can get down to business."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Drip...

Drip...

Driiiiiiiiip...

For a guy in such a nice suit, he sure didn't pull out all the stops when it came to prisons. At least, that's what Grissom had taken this place to be.

He was thankful that his hands were tied flat to the arms of the chair and not behind him, at least it alleviated some of the pressure on his shoulder.

_Thankful?_

There he sat, tied to a straight backed wooden chair waiting for their other "guest" to arrive with no idea where Sara was and there was an annoying steady drip coming from...somewhere.

After a few minutes the door opened again and a younger more pimped out version of "Mr. Big" sat down opposite Grissom.

The kid looked to be in his late teens or early twenties. His silk shirt swallowed his bony body and the fedora that he wore hung way past his eyes. A thin moustache adorned his upper lip and he was drenched in sweat. Grissom sat calmly and regarded the boy quietly, making mental notes.

Neither of the men who had escorted Grissom into the room said a word and Mr. Big seemed satisfied to wait until the boy was ready to plead his case, but took a step closer to his chair.

Suddenly the boy's head snapped up and his dark eyes met a steady gaze of blue.

Looking pained, he began talking, fast and entirely in Spanish.

Grissom looked up at Mr. Big and shrugged, opening his hands as best he could to show he didn't understand.

"Victor!" The senior man barked, "I spent good money to get you a good education. Speak English so that Senor Grissom will be able to help you."

The young man took a deep breath and slowly his story began to unfold...

"I was only..." Victor started to say when all of a sudden he was cut short by Grissom.

"No," Grissom swallowed hard, "I am not going to listen to this until I see Sara and I know that is ok." Grissom squirmed a little in his chair, unsure if his outburst would have repercussions but he could no longer continue without knowing Sara was alright.

Mr. Big looked at Grissom and smiled. "My, my, my, and you think you are in a position to make demands, Senor Grissom?"

Grissom looked Mr. Big directly in the eyes.

"The way I see it, you need my help. You will not kill me because you NEED me. IF you kill Sara, I might as well be dead anyway. So you either let me see her or you will not have _any_ of my cooperation and since you have gone to all this trouble to get me, I believe you will give me this one request."

Mr. Big stood there a little dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that Grissom had the nerve, while tied to a chair, with a gun pointed at him, to make demands.

"This is ridiculous!" Mr. Big fumed. He turned his back to Grissom and everyone else in the room waited anxiously as he thought.

He turned back around and by the look on his face, Grissom could tell he was not happy.

"FINE!" Mr. Big hollered. "Bring me Senor Grissom's little bitch."

CSICSICSICSICSICISCSI

Sara was trying to relax and conserve her energy, but she was too worried about where Grissom was in this whole mess. She kept on trying to decided if she should make a run for it or not. Sure, she was in this room alone, hands untied, but she had no clue what was waiting outside.

She walked over to the door without making a sound and tried to hear through it to figure out if someone was in the other room next door but she couldn't hear anything.

Thinking that maybe luck was her side she was about to open the door and make a run for it but then she heard the voices...

"She better be awake, I don't want to deal with trying to wake her up and her looking all groggy for Mr. Big," A rough voice said.

Another man responded in Spanish and all Sara could get was Grissom's name in the mess of words. She froze with the mention of his name were her worse fears about to come true? Was he really hurt?

The door opened and stared into the eyes of the two men before her, fury burning within them. She shocked herself by taking a step forward and raising her hand, ready to slap them one by one but before she could move any further one of the men grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, making her cry out in pain.

"DONT!" The man stopped his partner from hurting Sara further. "Mr. Big wants her in good form, I'm sure Senor Grissom wouldn't be too happy either. Are you ready to see your beloved Grissom for the last time Sara?"

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

The door behind Mr. Big opened and Grissom looked up. His face washed with relief as Sara was pushed into the room and a chair placed beside Mr. Big, who was now happily smoking a Cuban cigar.

"You were right about one thing Senor Grissom when you said that I need you on this," Mr. Big began as soon as Sara was thrust into a seat next him. "But if you're going to go ahead and be difficult, I think I can, how would you put it... play rough also. Nobody will end up dead, that I promise but I am going to lay down a few rules though. If you answer and do everything I ask of you Ms. Sidle here will be just fine."

Mr. Big began softly stroking Sara's hair. "If not..." He whipped a knife out of his pocket and held it against Sara's arm before stroking it over her skin after which he knocked off some of the burnt ashes from his recently acquired cigar onto her leg.

Sara started coughing from the smoke but froze as Mr. Big held the burning end of his smoke right by her cheek.

"Do you understand?"

Grissom slouched a bit more in his chair, his fearful eyes connecting with Sara's.

Mr. Big smiled devilishly as Sara felt panic rise through her body. What was he going to force Grissom to do?

Mr. Big repeated himself, now sliding the knife up to Sara's neck. "Do...you...understand.................?"


End file.
